Warming You Up
by KikiPuppy
Summary: The heater was broken in Alex's room, and who better to go to than her warm, sunny boyfriend? And what happens when said sunny boyfriend has a particular idea on how to warm her up? Rated T for language.


**Hi! Sorry for not posting for a long time! I've had this story written for a while now, just haven't gotten around to posting it. Now, without further ado, here's a oneshot of our favorite idiots in love...**

* * *

It was the middle of winter, during the coldest month of the year, and the heater just _had_ to be broken. Alex Fierro was pissed.

She huddled under her thick blankets, shivering. Hunding had promised that the heater would be back to normal—tomorrow. Which means, for tonight, Alex was just going to have to freeze to death. Repeatedly.

She flexed her numb fingers and closed her eyes, remembering the last time she almost froze to death. Two years ago, in Niflheim, where she and Magnus had shared their first kiss. She'd been sure she wasn't going to survive the cold, and had decided right then that she refused to die without letting Magnus know what she felt.

Her eyes popped open. Of _course_! Magnus! Her warm, summery boyfriend, who was the only reason she'd survived Niflheim.

She jumped up from her bed, wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, and marched off to her boyfriend's room.

A few knocks and a kick at the door later, it opened.

"Alex!" Magnus greeted cheerfully, stepping aside to let her in. She automatically made a beeline for the fireplace, and plopped down on the floor in front of it.

"Is everything okay?" Magnus asked. His eyebrows were scrunched in concern, a look that always made Alex's heart flutter.

"Okay?" Alex scoffed, tightening the blanket around her and trying to hide her sudden blush. "You're asking me if I'm okay when the fucking heater is broken and I'm freezing my face off?"

Magnus chuckled softly as he sat down beside her.

"Well, I guess you came to the right place—son of Frey, summer and sunshine and all that shit," he said, gesturing to himself dramatically.

"Shut up and hug me, idiot," Alex ordered, smiling. She lifted one side of her blanket. Magnus scooted in beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Sure enough, the temperature went up, but she wasn't sure if it was Magnus's body heat as much as the fact that he was pressed flush against her.

In the two years that they've been together, they've gotten more comfortable with physical contact, like holding hands in public, kissing... and yet the tingling feeling she gets from Magnus never fades.

Said feeling came rushing back when Magnus turned his head abruptly and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled away, giving her a shy smile, then pressed another kiss to her jaw.

Stunned, she could only sit there and gape as his lips moved down to her neck.

It was unlike Magnus to be so forward—he was usually the blushing mess while Alex flirted with him shamelessly.

"What are you—" She gasped at the electricity that shot up her spine when Magnus bit her neck. Her fingers tightened involuntarily on the edge of the blanket. "What are you _doing_?"

"Warming you up," he said after pulling away. His lips curved up in a sly grin. "Is it working?"

Feeling like her face was about to erupt into flames, Alex just nodded weakly. Her heart was racing, and she was pretty sure someone had just set her on fire. Oh, it was _definitely_ working.

But Magnus's eyebrows knit together in worry as he studied her face. "Wait, Alex, are you... okay?"

Okay? She was more than just _okay_. After struggling to find her voice—gods, Magnus's Worried Gaze™ was making her _weak_—she managed to croak out, "Y-Yeah, of course." She could feel her face burning.

A part of her wanted to laugh at herself. Alex Fierro, rendered flustered and speechless by one sunny boi? The rest of her wanted him to just go ahead and kiss her senseless.

Magnus didn't look convinced. "Alex, if... if I'm making you uncomfortable—"

"No, no," she interrupted. "Um, you can keep—" She swallowed. "Keep going."

After a moment of her trying to remember how to breathe, she added, "Please."

Magnus just stared at her. Then his eyes widened and his face split into a grin.

"You're flustered."

Alex tugged her pink scarf off her neck and looked away.

He smiled wider. "Did I make the great Alex Fierro _flustered_?"

She felt her face flush, and guessed that she was now about the color of a ripe tomato. A coal furnace was burning in the pit of her stomach.

Magnus was now beaming so brightly his face looked like it was about to combust. Into sunshine. "Oh how the tables have tur—"

She shut him up with a kiss.

When they broke apart, his face was just as red as hers.

"I _said_, keep going, Beantown," she whispered, tugging him down by his collar.

Magnus obliged.

* * *

Mallory Keen was just chilling in her room, sharpening her knives, and minding her own business when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called, tucking her knives back into her belt and standing up.

Alex stepped into the room.

"Hey, Mallory, would you happen to know where to get concealer in Hotel Valhalla?" he asked.

"What for?"

"Oh, nothing, just a pimple." Alex tapped his finger on his nose, where there was no visible pimple at all, while his other hand slowly drifted up to the neck of his high-collared shirt.

Mallory squinted.

"Why are you blushing?" she demanded.

"I'm not," Alex said smoothly. "Why would you say that?"

"Alex, you're a good liar, but I'm not dumb."

Before Alex could react, Mallory yanked down his collar.

"Hey!" Alex yelled indignantly.

Sure enough, his skin was marked with several red and purple bruises.

"ALEX MIDDLENAME FIERRO, ARE THOSE FUCKING _HICKEYS_?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Until next time~**


End file.
